Countdown To New Years
by TheANTI-ANTIanimegeek
Summary: When a band hired by Mugi's dad wasn't able to perform at the "New Year Countdown" festival at the town square, Mugi convince her father to let her band perform at this special festival.Watch their comedic events as they get ready for the New Years.
1. New Year Gig

**Author's Note: Hey this is my first fanfic on this profile so please don't go so hard on me, I'll try my best. Anyway, hope you enjoy!And yes my writing style is weird, please deal with it.**

**I do not own this anime series.**

Ch.1 New Year Gig!

The sun has risen up from its slumber and atmosphere is quiet yet chilling as the temperature drops forcing the people out to wear coats and scarfs to protect themselves from the weather.

Tsumugi walks the sidewalks wearing whatever rich people wear to protect themselves from the chilly winter. Christmas is on its way and the girls have not plan much on how their going to spend it.

A while later Tsumugi reaches her destination and walks inside the music store in which her father owns. As she walks in she sees her father talking on the phone near the counter.

**Father: **Are you sure?(Response is cartoon mumbling) *sign* Ok, fine, no its ok we'll find another.(Hangs up)

**Tsumugi: **Whats wrong father?

As she walks up to the counter.

**Father: **Oh umm the band we hire to perform at the New Years countdown festival at the town square cancel on us, they couldn't perform.

**Tsumugi: **Why? What happened?

**Father: **The band got signed and is now going to America to be on this "MTV"…Damn Americans…

**Tsumugi: **Well do you have another band to perform at this festival?

**Father: **Nope, and I have to hurry and find one before New Years eve…*sign*

Mugi, just hearing this, had an idea that will benefit her and her father.

**Mugi: **Father, what if my band performs at your festival?

Meanwhile at Yui's house, all the girls in the band, except Mugi of course, were there, eating the treats mature little Ui made. They were all in Yui's room chatting.

**Yui: **Ricchan what are you doing for christmas?

**Ritsu: **Oh I don't know, my little brother is going to a friend's house and I got nothing to do…..

All the other girls admit that they have nothing to do for christmas.

**Ritsu: **Gah! This also proves that we need boyfriends Dx.

**Azusa: **Boyfriend? (Blushes at the sight)

**Yui: **AWW Azu-chan your blushing!

All the girls then close in on Azusa (except Mio) saying 'HOW CUUUUUTE"

**Mio: **Girls give her some space.

Ritsu and Yui stared at Mio.

They backed away from the heavily blushing Azu-chan and went straight to Mio.

Being extremely close to Mio's face grinning.

**Ritsu: **Oh don't you want a boyfriend Mio?

**Mio: **Umm, not really..(Blushes)

**Ritsu and Yui: **OHHH REALLLLYYYYY?(grinning at Mio)

Just then Ui came in the room.

The two girls then backed away from Mio and looked at Ui.

**Yui: **HIIII Ui!(Waving)

**Ui: **Hi Oneesan.(Honorific for big sister)

Ui then walked up closer to the girls and sat down next to them by Yui.

Ritsu then mumbled "I still can't believe we can't get boyfriends' with all the girls able to hear.

Ritsu then looked at Ui.

**Ritsu: **So Ui-san got anything planned for christmas?

**Mio: **We all got nothing to do at christmas anyway.

**Azu: **No need to be gloomy, something might happen by then.

**Ui: **Umm actually I'm going on a date with my boyfriend.

**All the girls: **WWWHHHHAAAATTTTTT! 0.0

All were looking at Ui with individual surprised faces.

All baffled, Ui getting a boyfriend and she was younger than most of the girls (same grade as Azu) and the rest of them couldn't.

**Yui: **Ui-chan really?

All still looking at Ui.

Ui then giggled and said.

**Ui: **No not really (Giggle) I don't have a boyfriend.

**All the girls: **0.0….

**Ui: **I just wanted to see your reactions xD.

Some of the girls then sign.

**Yui: **Oh my gosh sister, I thought you were gonna be maturer than me by getting a boyfriend.

**Ritsu: **She's already more mature than you.

**Yui: **:(

Meanwhile Mugi was hurrying towards Yui's house, excited to tell the girls the good news.

She had confirmed that the girls were at Yui's house by texting Yui asking her if they were in her house and her replying yes.

She knew they wouldn't be in Mio's house, because she thinks Mio wouldn't want them seeing her "Panty infested room."

She now is trying to reach Yui's house as fast as possible.

**Mugi (Thinking): **Their probably working on a new piece. Probably busy and trying their best. They are such hard working people.

Meanwhile all the girls were laying down on the floor, being lazy and Ui cleaning up their mess.

Yui checked her phone and saw the message of Mugi.

**Mugi Message: **I'll be there soon.

Yui then puts her phone on the floor next to her.

Still laying down, staring at the ceiling.

**Yui: **Guys, Mugi is on her way here.

**All the girls: **mmmmm (Too lazy to say anything else)

Even Azusa was being lazy, eating so much tasty sweets and all (You can blame it on Ui's nice baking).

Ui still cleaning.

Mugi then knocked on the door and all the girls were just saying "mmmmmmmm" and Ui said "I'll get it!"

Ui then left the room and headed toward the door to answer it.

Mugi was in front of it and Ui had let her in and Mugi now is walking toward Yui's room.

Once in she sees everyone on the floor.

**Mugi: **Hi guys.

**Girls: **mmmmmmmm

Yui then had the strength to say "Hi Mugi-san"

Mugi sat down next to the lazy girls.

Yui crawled up to Mugi and headed towards her hand and holding.

**Yui: **Mugi….We have nothing to do for christmas Dx….

**Girls: **mmmmmmmm

**Mugi: **Well no need to fret, I found out something we could do for for the new years.

All the girls then had the strength to looked up at Mugi.

**Mio: **Well what do you mean?

**Azu: **Yea what is it Mugi?

**Mugi: **You guys know that festival at News Year eve?

**Mio: **Yea.

**Azu: **"The New Year Countdown" isn't it?

**Mugi: **Yea, well my father is in charge of hosting the live performance there and his band that was suppose to play there couldn't.

**Ui: **Why not? (Still cleaning)

**Mugi: **Well the band got signed and is now going to America to be on this "MTV" thing.

**Ritsu: **Those damn Americans.

**Mugi: **Well because of it, I got my dad to let us perform there.

The girls then got up automatically looking at Mugi.

**Yui: **Really?

**Ui: **Wow…

**Ritsu: **I LOVE THOSE AMERICANS =D!

**Azu: **Really?WOW….how?

**Mugi: **Well to my father, seeing his daughter and her band perform means a whole lot to him.

**Yui: **WOW, amazing.

**Mugi: **That and it would be cheap.

(cheap for her father)

The girls couldn't help but cheer, being so happy they decided to help Ui clean up.(Finally)

End of chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Like it so far? Hope you do :D….Please Review…..

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Aftermath of the Excitement

**Author's Note: **Welcome back :D, anyway…..please enjoy!

Ch. 2 The aftermath of the excitement

Hours had passed since the girls heard the good news and all of the girls had went home but before they left they felt like celebrating by eating more sweets which when they done they made a bigger mess then before.

And of course Ui is cleaning it up, Yui is helping out though.

Once cleaning was done Yui went straight to her room.

She is now staring at Gitah.

**Yui: **Ok Gitah, we have lots of work to do!

Of course the gitah I mean guitar did not respond (for if it did I would freak out 0.0)

Yui then picked up Gitah and practiced what she need to practice, all the chords she knows, notes, power chords, even bar chords.

Meanwhile at Mio's house instead of cleaning the damn messy packs of panty mountains she calls a room, Mio decided to write a new song for the new year as well as christmas (just for the fun of it).

She behind her desk, thinking of the first few lines of lyrics.

Then suddenly, after a looong time of thinking, Mio had a "brian blast'.

Just when she was going to write the lyrics, her phone suddenly goes off with the ring-tone of "Don't say Lazy"

She looks at the caller id and saw that it was Ritsu.

She answered the phone.

**Mio: **Hello?

**Ritsu: **Hi Mio-san! whada you say you, me and the girls all hang out in the mall in christmas eve?

**Mio: **Ritsu, don't bother me, I'm busy.

**Ritsu: **Wah! Thats mean Mio-san!

**Mio: **And your not?

**Ritsu: **Gah! I can be a nice girl :(.

**Mio: **Oh really? (Giving a little smile).

**Ritsu: **Yes really….So anyway, how about it?

**Mio: **Sorry can't answer now I'm writing a song.

**Ritsu: **Ok fine, talk to you later.

**Mio: **Bye.

She hanged up and then picked up her pencil and raised it high in the air and said "OK Here we go!"

Puts pencil on paper.

…

…

…

**Mio: **0.0…CRAP I FORGOT Dx….

The next morning came, Azusa was asleep, turing to her left she then open her eyes slightly but sees blur and closed them.

She opens them again.

**Yui: **Good morning Azu-nyan!

She jerked a little back and saw that Yui was in her sleeping cloths and most of her body under the covers (blanket).

**Ritsu: **Good morning sleepyhead :D.

Ritsu popped up from behind Yui, wearing her sleeping cloths and most of her body under the covers.

Then she heard another person saying "Good morning" and saw that it was Mugi on the other side of the bed.

Azu checked to see if anyone else was behind Mugi but there wasn't.

She shocked and surprise to see all of them so close to her in her own bed.

And surprise to see that her bed can actually hold 4 people.

**Azu: **Why are you here?

**Ritsu: **Well…..

**FLASHBACK :D 2 hours before now.**

Yui was just out of bed when her phone went off and saw that it was Ritsu calling.

And just in case your wondering the ringtone is "Fuwa Fuwa Time".

She then decided to answer the phone, wondering what the girl has got to say.

**Yui: **Hello?

**Ritsu: **Hello Yui!

**Yui: **Hi Ricchan! So whats up?

**Ritsu: **I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with me and Mugi to Azu's house and ask her to come with us to Mio's house!

**Yui: **Why not call her?

**Ritsu: **0.0 Thats what Mugi said…still It'll be better to ask her personally. So wanna come?

**Yui: **SURE! I like this idea!

**Ritsu: **I know right? It'll be sooo much fun!

**Yui: **Ok, I'll come :). This is an amazing idea!

…

…

…

10 minutes later

…

…

The 3 were outside on the sidewalk.

**Yui: **This is a HORRIBLE idea Dx…we're idiots!

The 3 were walking, it was morning and the weather is just freezing and the girls were being "smart" and is now in their sleeping cloths walking in the freezing weather.

**Mugi: **My it sure is cold….if only we brought jackets and sweaters.

**Yui: **GAHHHH Its sooooooo cold Dx. Mugi-san make it stop!(Now is hugging Mugi)

Yui, now hugging Mugi, realize something.

**Yui: **Wow Mugi you sure are warm.

Now she is snuggling with Mugi as if she was a teddy bear.

**Yui: **mmmmmmmm warm.

**Ritsu: **Really?

She then hugged Mugi because she was cold a well.

**Ritsu: **Wow your right! mmmmmmmm warm.

Both girls are now hugging Mugi tightly.

**Mugi: **uummm girls?

She struggled to get off their grip but they refuse to let go.

Whenever she tries to get off their grip their reaction would be "NOOOO Mugi-chan Dx!" And hug her even more tightly.

She gave up and decided to walk like this.

Besides, she found warmth being between the two.

Once there they go inside and head towards Azusa's room.

They walk in, and see Azusa sleeping in her bed.

**Mugi: **Well we better wake her up.

She then heads toward Azu-nyan

**Yui: **WAIT!

She then stopped Mugi.

**Mugi: **What?

**Yui: **She looks sooo cute right now.

The girls now are looking at Azusa sleeping.

**Ritsu: **Awww your right! She's sooo cute asleep right now.

Admiring the cute little Azu-nyan sleeping.

They stare for a few moments.

**Mugi: **awwww

**Ritsu: **Hey, lets take pictures!

**Yui: **Ok! :D

Mugi then takes out her "rich people " camera.

She takes a couple pictures of the cute little sleeping Azu-chan. (Totally not creepy).

After a couple of pictures the girls then decided to take pictures **with** the sleeping Azu-chan.

Individual girls would pose next to the sleeping Azusa and take pictures. They even made group photos with the sleeping Azusa.(still not creepy)

The girls then looked at the photos.

**Girls: **CUUUTE!

**Present Time **

**Ritsu: **And thats how we came here. :)

Azu, not surprise at them taking pictures of her sleeping (surprisingly) since they would do that.

She then asked.

**Azu: **How did you get in my house?

**Ritsu: **Thats not important right now, whada you say we go to Mio's house and give a surprise visit?And ask her if she would like to go to the mall on christmas eve with us.

**Azu: **I don't know…. I just woke up, I didn't eat breakfast I didn't brush my teeth I-

**Ritsu: **It's a yes!

She then grabbed Azu by the arm and dragged her to come with them to Mio's house.

The trip there was as painful as the trip to going to Azusa's house was.

Mostly because they were in the freezing cold wearing only sleeping clothing and was using Mugi for warmth again (even Azusa).

Once they finally reached the destination they went straight in, Azusa paying close attention to how they got in Mio's house.

Now that their in Mio's room, they decided to take pictures of the room and Mio.

….

….

…..

10 minutes later

….

….

….

Blurryness is all Mio can see the first time she opens her eyes.

Second time the blurryness lightens.

Then the third the time she opens them, all of a sudden, something leaps out towards her.

**?: **MIO!

It was Ritsu and she leaped on Mio saying that, when she landed she attacked Mio with hugs.

The bed had suddenly turn into a battleground for hugs and Mio was overpowered in the fight.

**Ritsu: **MIO!

Struggling for breath Mio then found air to say "umm h-hi Rit….su.

Mio then broke free and is now staring at the girls.

**Mio: **Why are you guys here?

**Yui: **We came here to ask you to come with us to the mall on christmas eve.(Turning head slightly to the side and smiling)

**Mio: **…how did you guys get in my house?

**Ritsu: **Azusa asked that when we came to her house.

**Mio: **I wonder why -_-…..

**Mugi: **So Mio-san, would you like to come with us?

**Mugi: **umm….sure why not.(Getting up from the bed.)

**Girls: **YYAAAAYYYYY!

**Mio: **But do promise me we will practice a whole bunch before the festival.

**Ritsu: **Sure Sure, you know we ALWAYS practice.

**Mio: **You mean BARELY practice -_-.

**Azu: **Mio is right.

**Yui: **Well how about the 3 or 2 days before the festival we practice all day in those two days.

**Mio: **As long as we also practice a few before those 2 days as well.

**Ritsu: **Fine.

**Mugi: **Well be needing at lot of practice since we'll be on TV.

**Mio/Azusa: **What?

**Mugi: **Oh yea I forgot to mention, the festival will be aired on TV this year.

**Yui/Ritsu: **REALLY? (All excited)

**Mio: **really? (really nauseous)

**Mugi: **Yup :) we'll be on national television :).

**Mio/Azusa: **National?

**Mugi: **Yup, all of Japan will see us on television :). And dad said we'll get PLENTY of camera attention as well as the whole festival :).

Ritsu and Yui, being all excited about being on TV, cheered while Azusa said "I don't think I can do this…" blushing and thinking of being on TV.

Mio on the other hand, fainted levying the rest of the girls to cheer and jump around.

**Author's Note: **I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind waking up and see 4 girls in my bed ;). And don't you feel happy for the girls :). How do you like the story so far?

Please review, I would appreciate it.

See you in the next chapter! :D


	3. A Creation of Words

**Author's Note: **Wish you all a merry christmas and Happy New Year.

Ch. 3 A creation of words.

A few days before Christmas, Mio is in the solitude of her own room, working on the two songs she hadn't even started on and hoped to finish today.

In Ritsu's house she had picked up her phone and started calling Mio….for the 7th time.

And Mio still hadn't answer and the same voicemail is now being played.

**Phone: **….Don't bother me Ritsu -_- (beeeeeeep).

**Ritsu: **Mioooooo! Dx….

Mio had set that voicemail today and was prepared not to get distractions from the girls.

It was noon and Mio is now starting to write the lyrics.

Brainstorming and thinking, the girl had manage to get a few lyrics in within the first few minutes.

Thinking to herself "hmmmm, no this doesn't fit."

Scribbling out her mistakes and adjusting the lines of words, she wasn't going to give up.

"Can you remember the time….we used to…hmmmmm…." Thinking of what she was going to put in next.

An hour went by and she had finished the christmas song she was working on and was starting the second song.

"hmmmmmmm," Brainstorming once again she thinks of the first line and writes it down on the paper.

Slowly, word by word, she creates the first verse, checking it over and over, verifying whether she likes it so far.

The chorus, she thinks and thinks.

She looks out the window, looks outside for a moment.

Seeing the people wearing sweaters and scarfs and what-not in a seemingly sunny-like environment but obviously cold in the air.

Pigeons on the telephone wire and the sun viewable with no companion of clouds.

She goes back to her desk and then thought of something.

She quickly grabs her pencil and begins the chorus.

…

Little time went by and she was at the bridge of the song.

She takes a deep breath, she thinks of the incoming words, say them in her mind and rearranging them in her mind.

Once satisfied she begins to write them down.

She keeps writing..

…

…

…

…

…

**Mio: **FINISH!

She holds the papers up with feeling of accomplishment.

She puts it down on the desk and laid down her bed looking at the ceiling.

Feeling happy, she grabs the phone across from her on the bed and looks at it.

"wow Ritsu…"

She looks at it and saw that Ritsu was trying to call Mio, she had called 13 times and left a few messages.

**#1: **Mio… answer :(

**#2: **wahhhh….

**#3: **You not answering better be a sign of you cleaning your panty infested room :(.

*sign* she puts the phone aside and looks up.

Suddenly she hears a faint footstep and looks at the door.

The door burst open and Ritsu came in running towards her and jumps and say "MIOOOO Can't hide from me now :D"

She lands on Mio and attacks her with hugs yet again.

**Ritsu: **HAHA got you :D.

Mio breaks free and looks at the girl.

**Mio: **Stop attacking me with hugs when I'm in my bed.

**Ritsu: **Sorry xD.

**Mio: **… its ok.

**Ritsu: **So what were you doing? Clearly you weren't cleaning your room (picks up a panty and flings it at Mio's head.)

**Mio: **Well….(takes panty off of head.)….I was working on the songs.

**Ritsu: **oooohhhhh.

She gets up off the bed and heads toward the desk.

**Ritsu: **Is this it?(Holding the papers up high for Mio to see).

**Mio: **Yupp.

Ritsu begins reading them, Mio somewhat nervous, someone reading her lyrics and all.

Ritsu scans the lines of words.

**Ritsu: **"Do you remember those warm cold days…Drinking hot chocolate by the fireplace….?"

**Mio: **You don't like it?

**Ritsu: **For a christmas song it'll do…I like the other song..

Mio then feels better.

**Ritsu: **Oh yea…(Puts paper down) I came to ask if you could sleep over at Yui's house with us on christmas eve and day.

**Mio: **Why?

**Ritsu: **It'll be our way of spending Christmas!

**Mio: **Why not Mugi's house?

**Ritsu: **She has multiple houses :(…..and Yui's house is closer to the mall.

**Mio: **Ok…..fine….

**Ritsu: **YAYY…..

**Mio: **Is it ok with everyone else's parents?

**Ritsu: **Yupp, I even asked your parent and they were ok with it.

**Mio: **Ok….

The next few days the girls had practiced the two new songs Mio made.

The girls practice session today had just started and within a minute in the song they were practicing, Yui had collapsed.

**Yui: **Gah…I'm tired! (Collapses on floor with Guitah)

**Mio: **We barely even practiced!

Just then Ritsu collapsed along with Yui.

**Ritsu: **ME TOO DX…Mugi give us snacks..

**Mugi: **Umm…..ok.

Mugi then walks to the table and grabs a plate full of snacks.

**Mio: **Guys we really have to practice! The festival is just around the corner!

Ritsu and Yui, ignoring what Mio had to say, takes a small piece of sweets, start eating.

**Azu-nyan: **Yui-sempai! You know we have to work hard and not fool around! Like Mio-san said, we have limited time till the festival.

Finishing her sweets, Yui looks at the small little Azu-nyan.

**Yui: **Your right Azu-nyan! (Hugs her from behind) We have work to do!

**Author's Notes: **Sorry if you didn't like this chapter much, this chapter was just to get the song-making and practicing over with. The next chapters will be better.

(cause the next chapters will be the girls going to the mall and the sleepover :D)

see ya.


	4. The day before tomorrow

**Author's Note: **Sorry for this being so late Dx. Well here it is.

Ch. 4 The day before tomorrow.

The outdoor sun had just about to gone up.

It was christmas eve.

Mio had woken up and gave a big yawn, accompanied by a stretch.

She looks at the clock while rubbing her eyes.

It was very early, 6:12 am.

**Mio: **yaaaaawn…so early…..(rubs eyes) oh yea, I have to hang with those nut-jobs today -_-.

**?: **Were not nut-jobs :(.

**Mio: **AHH!

Mio jumped from her bed to the floor, only to see a laughing Ritsu on her bed.

**Mio: **Will you stop doing that!

**Ritsu: **Sorry xD. We came to pick you up!

**Mio: **This early?

**Ritsu: **Why not this early?

**Mio: **Why not? Well its pretty early and I am very sleepy right now. Can't you pick me up later today?

With that she laid back down and tried to sleep.

**Ritsu: **Mio….. The earlier we go the more time we'll have to hang out!

**Mio: **gahhhhhhhhhh.

Mio then struggles to get off the bed.

Mio went toward her closet to pick out the cloths she would wear.

But…just when she opens the closet door, a HUGE panty avalanche occur from inside it, tumbling down to Mio.

All you could hear was the avalanche and Mio's small scream before she became buried in it.

Ritsu couldn't help but laugh very loudly.

Admit it, you would too.

**Ritsu: **I'll save you Mio!

Ritsu then grab a nearby shovel and began digging through the mess, as if she was looking for treasure.

**Ritsu: **This proves you need to clean up your room!

But all she could hear was a muffled sound that has to be Mio.

She kept digging and digging.

Digging and digging.

Then a hand rise through the mess, indicating that Mio is almost to freedom.

She grabbed the hand and pulled Mio up.

**Mio: **Thank you. (Swiping shirt with hands)

**Ritsu: **Your welcome!

...

After Mio had gotten ready, the two girls went outside.

**Ritsu: **Their all waiting at Yui's house.

**Mio: **Ok.

They walked toward the destination, with Ritsu doing another teaser while they walked.

Warning….dirty teasing coming your way.

**Ritsu: **Oh yea I forgot to thank you…..thank you.

**Mio: **For what?

**Ritsu: **For the good time last night. (grinning).

**Mio: **What? (Somewhat confused).

**Ritsu: **That was really fun….it went for HOURS!

**Mio: **I don't remember anything like that 0.0

**Ritsu: **oh really? You probably didn't because you were too busy moaning.

**Mio: **What? Ritsu….I-I don't remember doing yo-

**Ritsu: **You don't? You were pretty flexible ;)…Mio…..(gets closer to her)…..are you sure that was your first time? ;)

**Mio: **Whah…wa…..wah-

**Ritsu: **I'm just kidding xD….haha you should have seen your face xD…..aww your blushing xD…..don't worry we didn't do anything last night.

**Mio: **I know we didn't.

**Ritsu: **I know you'd rather do that with a boy than a girl like me xD.

**Mio: **Who would do a girl like you -_-?

**Ritsu: **:[

Once they reached their destination (Yui's house) they went inside to see three girls in Yui's room waiting for the two.

**Ritsu: **I got Sleeping Beaty.

**Yui: **Hi Mio!

**Mio: **Hi Yui (Rubbing eyes).

Mio sits down along with the other girls.

**Mio: **Ok so what are we going to do today?

**Ritsu: **Well later in the night were gong to the mall, and tomorrow were going to open presents.

**Yui: **Oh and I invited Ui to come with us, is it ok if she does?

**Mugi: **Yea, I don't see why not.

**Azu: **Speaking of Ui, where is she?

**Yui: **Oh, she's cleaning the rest of the house.

**Azu:** I seriously wonder how your the older sister -_-.

**Mugi: **haha.

**Mio: **So what are we doing now?

**Ritsu: **We sleep.

The rest except Mio pulls out a blanket and a pillow.

**Mio: **Wait…. what?

Confused.

Me too and I'm the author! :O!

**Ritsu: **Yea, were going to wake up in the afternoon, why bother being up this early?

**Mio: **…..8(…Then ….why bother…. waking me up... and dragging me here this early! I could have got some sleep!

**Ritsu: **Stop bickering, you need the energy for tonight.

**Mio: ** 8( ahhhhhhhhhh.

Later in the afternoon the girls woke up from their slumber.

**Mio: **I still can't believe this….

Some stretches and yawn.

**Azu: **Ok, so its 5:00pm, what do we do now?

**Ritsu: **Well I was thinking we do secret santa today, and open the presents tomorrow morning since it'll be christmas day.

**Mugi: **Ok, were going to draw in from a hat?

**Yui: **Yea let's do that!

**Ritsu: **All right I'll get paper and Yui do you have a hat?

**Yui: **Yup, I'll get it!

Yui gets up and heads towards the closet and looks for a hat while Ritsu gets paper and pencils.

Yui digs through her closet and finds a hat (at least her closet is cleaner then someone else's *cough Mio)

Ritsu rips the paper to pieces and handed a piece to each individual, Yui calls for Ui to come in and she joins the exchange of names.

After writing they put the pieces in the hat and Mugi shakes the hat to make it more random for the individuals.

Each then pulls out their person in which they will be buying a present for.

First Yui, then Mio, followed by Mugi, Azu, Ritsu and Ui.

The moment of truth…..

Dramatic music…

Tension…

Unneeded tension….

Unnecessary suspense…..

….

….

….

….

**Yui: **I got my own paper 0.0

**Ritsu: **Me too!

**Mugi: **I do too

**Azu: **Same here

**Mio: **Your kidding me! I do too!

**Author: **0.0

So they did it again and each got a different person this time and they live happily ever after..

Ok just kidding but its the…

End of chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking FOREVER to update….I've been busy….you know….being a lazy ass and all… (God! (Haruhi Suzumiya) I'm surprise I'm skinning).

But the mall trip WILL be in the next chapter.

And I'll update in either tomorrow or the next day!

I promise! :D


	5. Christmas Lights and a Little Magic

**Author's Note: **ummmmmmmmmmm yea I have no excuse for updating this late except for being a lazy-ass, school, and that DAMN Biology! :( grrrrrrrrrrrr I swear the teachers trying to bury us in homework,projects and lab!

Well I finally have time to write this chapter YAY :D! Well please enjoy!

Ch. 5 Christmas Lights and a Little Magic

More dramatic tension…

Even more dramatic tension…..

Unneeded tension…

Erie music…

Why am I doing this…

After seeing what each girl is assigned to, they quickly hide the slips of paper from each other so the person they were assigned to wouldn't see the slip of paper.

**Ritsu: **How about we go at about 7?

It took some time but the girls then agreed on going on such time.

They passed the time watching TV and getting ready.

Once the time has reached, they put on their last set of clothing and coats and walked out the door.

Since it was winter, the daylight was limited and was close to setting down for its nightly slumber.

The sky was beautiful, with lights already showing in the small lit daylight the sun has to offer, not truly dark but not truly bright.

The sky shows close to the color violet with little shade of dim orange yellow to indicate the sun's goodbye to the world.

As the girls walked they talked about teachers and the events that happened at school.

**Ritsu: **And remember the time when Sawako tried to dress us up into playboy bunny outfits? And her main target was Mio xD..She was chasing her around school. Haha.

The girls giggled as Mio showed red on her face.

**Ritsu: **Well I can see why she would want to see you in that outfit Mio. You would really be a breath taker. (She teased).

**Yui: **Oh, and I heard that one time Mio did a class presentation and after it, she tripped and flashed the whole class…..It was like total deja vu.

All the girls giggled even more and Mio's redness was now noticeable to anyone within a 2 mile radius.

**Mio: **Yui! You weren't suppose to tell anyone that!

**Yui: **Opps! Sorry Mio-chan.

The conversation had shifted to being about questions about Mugi's rich life.

**Ui: **So Mugi, do you really have a villa?

**Mugi: **Why yes. We used to have a bigger one but we sold it because we didn't had much need for it. Sad though, that villa was like a backyard at the time.

**Girls: **WAHHHHHHHHH :O

The destination to the mall was now succeeded and all had stepped in.

The mall was hugely decorated with Christmas ornaments to Christmas tress and decorations all over.

The stores even contain decorations to the season. Some more decorative then others.

The girls ,looking around to see where they would go, as they see many other people moving around, some doing last minute shopping.

**Azusa: **Ok so how about we get our secret santa thing done with, we all go our individual ways and meet here in an hour.

**Girls: **All right!

They separated within moments, Yui and Ui went up separate escalators to the second floor while Mio went up to the third floor by stairs. (Ritsu made a comment saying she gain some weight).

Mugi stayed on the 1st floor exploring, as well as Azusa and Ritsu.

It took a short amount of time for Ritsu to get her receiver's present, she knew exactly what to get this person.

Mugi went into random stores, thinking of what to get the person.

Yui had walked over all of the second floor, looking at each and every store.

She looks and looks but sees no store that grabbed her attention.

**Yui(Thinking): **_hmmmmm. Which store which store, the video game store? Nah I don't think _xxxxx_ is interested in games much. _

_Hmmmmmmm, the Apple Store…Do they really sell apples there? _

She looks closely at the store and saw that it was the electronic apple store. Feeling stupid (she forgot for a split second that the apple store sold electronics).

Hitting herself in the head, she keeps walking.

(Don't worry Yui, we all have our dumb moments…some not as much as others).

She was about to move upstairs when she saw a particular store that caught her eye.

She looks at it and squeals in delight that they had such a store.

Quickly, she runs into the store and looks around at the items the store has to offer.

Mio walks around the whole 3rd floor and sees nothing that interested her.

Walking down to the 2nd floor (yes she used the stairs.) she walks around and sees a store she thought might interest her receiver.

Looks at the items that shows much entertainment and music for what could have been or is its buyer.

She then decides to buy the product and buy an additional bonus to it.

….

….

….

An hour has passed and all the girls went back to their planned meeting site, all holding bags, they talk about what to do next.

**Azusa: **So what now?

**Ritsu: **How about we look at the cloths in the upper floor.

**Mugi: **Doesn't bother me, I don't mind.

**Mio: **Sure.

With that agreed, the girls headed upstairs to a clothing store.

On the way there the girls talked to one another.

**Ritsu: **I still can't believe we can never get a guys attention. We could never get a guy.

**Mio: **Its because your around Ritsu.(giggles)

**Ritsu: **:O….Thats mean Mio.

**Mio: **And your not?

**Yui: **She's right, Ritsu I mean. We can never get a guy. Not even our cute Mugi has a boyfriend.

Mugi blushes and says " Oh no I'm not all that cute."

They kept talking until the group comes across a boy that so happens to bump into little Ui.

**Boy: **Oh I'm sorr-(looks straight at Ui).

…

**Boy: **Wow your pretty….

**Yui: **Oh why thank you!

**Boy: **I mean her.

Indicating he was talking to Ui.

**Yui: **8.O

The boy happens to be Ui's age and height, had blond hair and blue eyes.

Ui blushes and giggles and says "Thank you".

**All the girls: ** 8.O

**Author: **8.O

All being surprised, they all looked as Ui and the boy had a few moments of conversations.

The boy then asks for her phone number but Yui grabs Ui by the arm and takes her away, with the others following behind her.

Leaving the boy with no number.

**Yui: **Hmp! He was too young anyway!

The girls were amazed and mad, Ui had a better chance of getting a boyfriend than they did.

They kept walking and they were getting closer to the clothing store.

**Yui: **Damn Ui, your growing up so fast! I remember when we used to be kids and had our christmas together! Now look at you! Getting older and older!(Hugs her and gives off a little tears).

Our little Ui is growing up!((Hugs her tightly)

**Ui: **um, Onee-chan, I think I should the one crying and feeling proud when you start growing up

**Yui: **0.0

After the laughter each girl gave off, they have reached their destination.

Once they walked inside their eyes explore the very place.

One even spots a special surprise.

A very special surprise indeed.

Azusa's eyes had caught the club's adviser Miss Sawako, storming around a certain clothing aisle.

**Azusa: **Oh look guys, its Sawako-san!

The girls looked to where the girl pointed and saw Sawako looking at a maid outfit.

**Ui: **What fashion taste 0.0.

**Mugi: **Oh well she likes to dress us up in certain clothing.

**Mio: **Yui I'm guessing she's picking more dress up cloths :).

The girls then see the teacher looking at a bunny themed outfit, with bunny ears and a small pink tank top that would show the stomach and pink sweatpants with the little bunny cotton-like tail in the back.

….

**Mio:**….Sometimes I wonder whats in her mind….:l

Yui then waved and called out "Sawako-san!".

The teacher looks over and sees the girls.

She waves back and the girls come toward her.

**Sawako: **How are you guys!

**Mugi: **We're good,thank you. And what are you doing here Sawako?

**Ritsu: **Looking at cloths to put on her dress up dolls -_-(Whispers).

**Sawako: **Oh,nothing I was buying a present to give to my boyfriend (Shows bag) and since I still have some time I though I'd look at new cloths to put on my dol- I mean girls :).

Sawako then turns her head to Ui.

**Sawako: **Ah Yui's big sister :).

**Ui: **Ummm I'm her little sister…

**Sawako: **Well by the way things go your better off being her big sister :).

**Yui: **:{

**Sawako: **So how are preparing for the festival? :)

**Mio: **Wait, how did you know about us performing for the festival?

**Sawako: **Oh things spread pretty fast, sometimes like a plague. I'm pretty sure your whole school would know that you guys are performing by now :).

**Ui: **The whole school!

**Azusa: **The whole school?0.0

**Mugi: **The whole school!:)

**Yui: **The whole school!:)

**Ritsu: **The whole school! :D

**Mio: **..t-the whole s-s-school! :O(shivering)

**Sawako: **Yup! ALOT of people are going to be there…..and I mean ALOT…ALOT ALOT ALOT!

Mio then faints after hearing such words.

Luckily Mugi caught her before she hit the ground.

After a few minutes she finally came back to her senses.

During her episode, sawako had offered to help the girls with preparing for the festival (musical and cloths wise)

**Mio: **0,0 we're going to play in front of so many people 0,0.

**Sawako: **Yeah but never-mind that! Look at the cloths I found for you guys!

She holds up multiple outfits, the maid and bunny outfit were included but the tennis, christmas,elf, and "Santa's special little helper" outfit, were all new to the collection.

The advisor then slowly walks up to the girls.

**Mio: **ummmmm, Sawako-san, what are you doing?0.0

She walks even closer now.

Holding the christmas outfit, she heads specifically for Ritsu.

**Ritsu: **Ummm….. Sawako….what are you planning to do with that? (Walks backwards away).

**Sawako: **I just want to see if this'll fit, it'll only take a second.

She lunges for Ritsu.

Ritsu struggles to become free of her clutch.

The others then tried to help out Ritsu.

The advisor was a tough one, her determination STRONG.

When Sawako knew she couldn't get a hold of Ritsu at the time, she aimed toward another victim.

She was determine to put this outfit on SOMEONE.

She lunges for Yui now, grabs her by the leg and tries to drag her toward the dressing room.

Mio then grabs Yui's arm and pulls back with the girls holding on from behind one another.

Pull, pull, each side pulls.

This had somehow turned into a game of Tug and War with the advisor's luck not being in her favor.

Sawako lets go of Yui and the others fall back.

She leaps toward the group and grabs Mugi.

Sawako drags her by arm(Mugi barely shows any signs of resistance for some reason 0.0) to the dressing room.

….

….

…

5 minutes later

….

Mugi then came out with a christmas outfit on.

The outfit came with red stockings and sleeves.

An opening to show her shoulders and bottom being short enough to show the rich girl's legs.

Buttons and top that goes around her neck being black and the end of her sleeves and belt being cotton white.

The rest being christmas red.

**Sawako: **Good eh? :)

The girls nodded in agreement.

Mugi did looked good in it and it wasn't as embarrassing as her other outfits she forced the girls to wear.

But just then she brings out the elf outfit.

**Sawako: **Now who's next!:)

The girls shrieked and Sawako suddenly leaps toward the girls.

She manages to get a hold of Ui.

**Ui: **Onee-chan! Help!

Yui leaps toward her younger sister and grabs her by the hand.

**Yui: **NOOOO!NOT HER! SHES TOO YOUNG! TAKE ME INSTEAD!

But the advisor overpowers Yui and successfully brings Ui to the dressing room.

Sounds of loud chuckling,Ui crying out for help and violent ripping of cloths could be heard from the dressing room Sawako was assigned to.

**Yui: **NOOO!WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG DX..

Afterwards the girls and their "trusty" advisor were outside by the clothing store they were just in.

(They were kicked out for the loud noises they were making and because Sawako was trying to dress the cashier.)

Mugi still wearing that christmas outfit and Ui being in her regular cloths she was wearing before she was dressed.

(She quickly changed).

Sawako looks at her watch and says "Oh my! Sorry guys but I have to go and meet my boyfriend"

She says "See ya!" before parting, leaving the girls to spend to continue their night.

Continues in next chapter.

End of chapter 5!

**Author's Note: **Well did you like it? :) I'll update as soon as I can!

Please R&R!


End file.
